riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Sanders
Ryan Sanders is a 19-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Fortree City. He is a relatively new member of Team Liberty. History Early Life/Pre-Team Liberty Ryan grew up in Fortree, where he developed a love for nature. One day, Team Rocket invaded him home. Following his parents' instructions, he ran away with his Cyndaquil, Quil, but the Rocket grunts chased after him. He managed to outrun all but one, Dack Majors. After a brief fight, Ryan hid from Dack in a cave and managed to escape the Rockets. Vowing revenge on the Rockets that drove him out, Ryan decided to try to find the rebel group Team Liberty. Along the way he picked up a Pokémon egg that hatched into a Togepi (Togie). It is unknown exactly how long Ryan was on the run, but he eventually ended up in Cerulean City, Kanto, where he met up with a team of Liberty Agents. Team Liberty: Early Missions Ho-Oh Mission Upon his arrival in Cerulean, Ryan was ambushed by a group of Rocket grunts. He was rescued by Liberty Agents Alex Lockwood, Jake Soren, and Alec Lighttree. Grateful for their help, Ryan decided to join the Liberty Agents on their mission to find the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh. He followed the group to Lavender Town, where they found and recruited the Rainbow Pokémon. The Invasion of Four Island After recruiting Ho-Oh, Alex, Alec, and Jake learned of the Rocket Invasion of Four Island. Ho-Oh flew the Agents along with Ryan to The Alamo on Four Island. There, the group became separated and Ryan fought with a few members of Team Rocket. Ryan, Jake, Alex, and Alec eventually reunited and witnessed a battle between Shadow Admin Joker and Blackskull. After the explosion that caused Bluefalcon's death, Ryan received a Gible egg from the hatchery that had been damaged in the attack. Lugia Mission With the invasion over, the group decided to go after Lugia. Joining up with Rocket defect James Arthur, they headed to Pewter City to talk to an old man who knew about Lugia and Ho-Oh. However, the team found that the old man in question had died, so they set off in search of a nearby Pokémaniac who could tell them more about Lugia. The insane Pokémaniac was reluctant to give information about the Legendary Pokémon, but after a battle with Jake, he told the group that Lugia had fled to Mt. Silver. During this battle, James Arthur returned to The Alamo to give Team Liberty information on Team Rocket's bases. The remainder of the group followed the Pokémaniac's instructions and went to the top of Mt. Silver, where Lugia attacked them. The Liberty agents, Alex in particular, convinced Lugia to join Team Liberty, and the Legendary Pokémon led the group back to Four Island. Entei Mission After recruiting Lugia, Alex, Alec, Jake, and Ryan decided to start looking for the Legendary Beasts. The group asked Ho-Oh if he could locate any of the Beasts, and he told them of an Entei that was currently in the Hoenn region. The group flew off to Hoenn, where Ryan started to take on the role of leader, being the only Hoenn native in the group. After getting lost in the Trick Master's house, Ryan's egg hatched into a Gible, and the group made it to the base of Mount Chimney, the volcano on which they believed Entei to be residing. However, they ran into Jason Alco, a Rocket agent who knew Jake in the past. Jake and Jason's fight was interrupted by the appearance of an enraged Entei. Lost and confused after Ho-Oh's disappearance from the skies, Entei attacked the Liberty agents in an uncontrollable rage. Alex, Ryan, and Jake managed to defeat and capture the Entei, with the help of Quil's evolution into a Quilava. Once they calmed it down, Entei took the group to a nearby Raikou who was suffering a similar rage. Raikou Mission Entei brought the Liberty Agents to Mauville City's abandoned power plant, where they were attacked by an enraged Raikou. The group had nearly defeated the Raikou when a second Raikou, this one female, intervened, explaining the situation and how Ho-Oh's disappearance had caused confusion amongst the various Raikou, Entei and Suicune throughout the world. Alex, Ryan, and Jake gave their side of the story, arguing that Ho-Oh was helping Team Liberty to end the war. The he-Raikou, finally understanding what was going on, agreed to join Team Liberty. The Liberty Agents, Entei, and the two Raikou returned to Four Island via the Altering Cave on Route 103, which was linked to the Altering Cave north of Six Island. Once on Four Island, the she-Raikou demanded that Ho-Oh return to the skies. Although reluctant at first, Ho-Oh eventually agreed to return to his place in the sky, helping the Legendary Beasts around the world control their powers. Morty Mission/The Searchers The group of Liberty Agents then headed to Johto's Ecruteak City in search the Gym Leader Morty, who knew a lot regarding the legends of Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. In the Burned Tower, they met up with fellow Liberty Agents Jason Hemming and Rachel Camilla, who were tracking a Suicune. Given that the Suicune had already left, Jason and Rachel agreed to help Alex, Ryan, and Jake look for Morty. The five trainers traveled to the Bell Tower, where they were attacked by a group of The Searchers in Bell Tower. The Searchers used their S Orbs on the group, but Ho-Oh freed the Liberty Agents from the Orbs. They then captured the Searchers and took them to Four Island. Once at the Alamo, the Searchers were imprisoned, but escaped soon after. Ryan and his newly evolved Togetic tried to stop the escape, but failed to do so. Team Liberty: Major Missions Manaphy Mission After the Searchers escaped, Ryan, Alex, and Jake joined the group going after a Manaphy in an attempt to recover Liberty leader Silvermind, who had been captured by Soil Colossus, Inc. After teleporting to Rustboro City, the assembled Liberty Agents joined up with a group from Team Rocket, and together they took a plane to the Unova Region. There, the allied team traveled to Undella Town, from which they dove just outside of Unova's sea border to the underwater Ice Geode, home of the Manaphy Soil Colossus had requested. Once inside the Ice Geode, Ryan found and captured an Oshawott (nicknamed Osha), and then continued on to the inner chamber, where Manaphy waited. The allied Rocket and Liberty members attacked the Manaphy, but shortly after the battle started, Team Magma's leader Maxie interrupted, threw a Master Ball at the Manaphy, and caught it, initiating a new search for Maxie in the Hoenn Region. Upon returning to the beach of Undella Bay, however, the group was attacked by a Shadow Genesect. In the battle, Ryan's Gible evolved into Gabite, but the Shadow Pokémon escaped. Alex and Ryan then teleported with the other Team Liberty members to Hoenn's Sootopolis City, noticing that Jake had mysteriously disappeared. Capture by Hojohsin League The realization that Team Magma was once again active caused Ryan to fear for the Hoenn Region, particularly his home in Fortree. And so when Maxie gave the Liberty members a hint that he was somewhere near water, Ryan suggested to Alex that they look in Lilycove, which is near Fortree. However, on their way, an underwater current knocked them off course, and they ended up at Mt. Pyre instead. The two Liberty Agents got separated on the misty mountain, and each caught a Ghost Pokémon (Ryan caught Misdreavus, while Alex caught Litwick). Using their Ghost Pokémon guides, Alex and Ryan made it out of the mountain, but before they could go further, they were ambushed by members of the Hojohsin League. The two sides battled, but when a second squad of Hojohsin officers came in from behind, the two Liberty Agents decided to run for it. However, the Hojohsin officers stopped their escape, capturing them and their Pokémon, save for Misdreavus and Litwick, and took them to a prison in Lilycove. Misdreavus and Litwick gathered the help of a Shuppet and Chingling from Mt. Pyre, along with a wild Abra, to help rescue their trainers. Jake and Jason also joined in the rescue efforts, sent by Ho-Oh. The group teleported into the Hojohsin prison, but a teleport-block set up in the building prevented their immediate escape. They rescued Ryan and Alex, although Jason abandoned them soon afterwards. The group then ran into Rocket agent Ethan Worth, who was trying to get Archie from the prison to ask him a few questions about Team Aqua. Feeling sorry for the kids, Ethan decided to help them escape. Upon their escape, Jake noticed a dark cloud on the horizon. Ethan explained that it was the Ancient Darkrai and said that it was nothing to worry about at the moment. Fearing for Fortree, Ryan felt that this threat was definitely something to worry about. Battle against Dack Free from the Hojohsin League's clutches, Ryan and Alex, along with Jake, resumed the journey to Fortree. However, when they arrived, they were ambushed by Rocket members Dack Majors and Ben Grindport. Before the Liberties could react, Ben grabbed Alex and ran off with him, while Dack did the same with Ryan. Ryan recognized both Dack and Ben from the Manaphy Mission, but while he knew that Ben had a grudge against Alex, he did not understand why Dack would attack him. Dack revealed that he was the Rocket that had chased Ryan from his home, and the two started to battle. Shortly into the battle, Ryan realized that his Pokémon had not been healed since the battle with the Hojohsin League, and he was left with a very weak Gabite, Misdreavus, and Quil. When both Dack and Ryan were down to their last Pokémon (Swellow and Quil, respectively) the battle was interrupted by the untimely death of Jake and Jason, who both burst into flames. Dack wanted to continue the battle, but stopped when Ryan mentioned the threat of the Darkrai and how they had already conquered Sinnoh. Upon hearing this, Dack feared for his native region and left to investigate it. Still taking in the reality of Jake's unexpected death, Ryan gathered up his friend's Pokéballs and returned to his house, looking for Alex. However, Alex was nowhere to be seen. In addition, Ryan's Pokégear had broken sometime between his capture by the Hojohsin League and his battle against Dack, so he was unable to call his friend. As Ryan wandered aimlessly, he wallowed in self-pity, devastated by Jake's death, Alex's disappearance, and the fact that he had nearly lost his battle against Dack. However, when Ryan's wanderings brought him to the site of his first battle against Dack, Quil showed Ryan how much he had improved since then. Ryan realized that although Team Rocket had driven him out of his home, he had been able to meet Alex and Jake, two of his best friends, not to mention all the Pokémon he had obtained on his journey. The moment of realization and resolve was cut short by the appearance of a wild Mightyena. As if to symbolize how much Ryan and Quil had grown since they had first left Fortree, Quil leapt into battle and evolved into Typhlosion to defeat the Mightyena. Shiny Beast Group Upon Quil's evolution, Ryan was approached by the Entei his group had found in Hoenn's desert. Entei informed him of a group of Liberty agents who had gone to Ecruteak with Shekou to investigate something that was worrying the Legendary Beasts. However, Entei now sensed that the group was traveling to the Unova Region. Ryan and Entei traveled to Unova to meet up with Shekou and the Liberty agents. They arrived in Accumula Town, where Ryan sent Jake's Typhlosion and Dragonite back to Four Island after deciding to keep his Aggron. Shortly after doing this, he met Ellen Burks, who insisted on joining him on his mission. Although at first reluctant, after seeing the surprising strength of Ellen's Pokémon, Ryan agreed to let her tag along. The two then met up with Shekou, Sonja Baron, Zach Hikari, Ray Hakuda, who was going by his codename of "Orange" at the time, Thomas Solson, and Justin Icewater, who were in Unova to find the criminal known as "Black," as well as to prevent dimensional disturbances in the area with the help of a group of Shiny Legendary Beasts. As the group approached Striaton City, they met Plasma Agent Evan Tierra, who challenged the group to a battle. The group fought, Evan one by one, each person fighting one of the Plasma Agent's Pokémon. Ryan fought Evan's Gligar with Osha, who evolved into Dewott during the battle. After the battle, Alex joined the group with the male Raikou. After spending the night in Striaton, Thomas and Justin decided to leave the group. The rest of the travelers journeyed to Nacrene City, where they were attacked by a swarm of Swoobats that were fleeing from a 'bruja.' Realizing that the Swoobats had come from Castelia City and that the 'bruja' was likely still there, Ryan, Evan, and "Orange" teleported into the city. They searched the city and met up with Liberty Agent Seth Vicens, but it wasn't until they reunited with the rest of the group (who had walked to Castelia) that they found "Black." They chased after the criminal, who revealed himself to be Zach's brother. After "Black" seemingly killed Zach, Maddison Hayes showed up, explaining how she had planted bombs throughout the city. She then kidnapped her sister Sonja along with Ellen, taking them to the top of Coeur Tower in the heart of Castelia. The remainder of the group chased after her and Ryan teamed up with Regis Naser, a Unovan local, to get to the top of the tower. Once there, the group battled Hayes, trying to rescue Sonja and Ellen. About midway through the fight, Kyle Eston, who had left the group just before Ryan and Ellen had joined it, returned to help stop Hayes. However, after listening to Hayes' reasoning for the bombing -- to send a message to Teams Rocket and Liberty that their war affected regions even as far away as Unova -- Regis turned on the group and sided with the Ford Agent. After a long and difficult battle, in which Togie evolved into a Togekiss, Hayes retreated, leaving the group alone at the top of the tower with her final bomb completed. The Shiny Suicune sacrificed her life to help the others escape the tower before the bomb detonated. Shocked by the destruction of Castelia, the group headed to Nimbasa City to recuperate. After they rested up, the group saw "Black," who had escaped to Nimbasa, attack Blair, Whitlea, and N, reverting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem back to their stone forms. Flying on Togekiss, Ryan chased "Black" to Route 16, where he had a short battle with the criminal, who then stole Plasma Agent Summer Shirayuki's Oshawott. Ryan and Alex took off after "Black" once more, chasing him all the way to the edge of White Forest, where two Plasma Agents misinterpreted the scene and arrested the two Liberty Agents for attempting to steal the Oshawott (who they thought belonged to "Black"). The Plasma Agents took Ryan and Alex into Black City, but Evan showed up and explained the misunderstanding. Evan then brought the group to Plasma Castle for a meeting with the Sages. After the meeting, Team Liberty Leader Blackskull, along with Executives Ethan Gold, and Richie Eston joined the group. The next day, the group had to rescue Ellen from some thugs that had cornered her after her Herdier had chased after a Purrloin they had encountered in Nacrene. They quickly chased the thugs off, but when Ellen went to see if the Purrloin was okay, the cat-like Pokémon scratched her and then ran off. Ryan and the rest of the group took Ellen to the Pokémon Center to get her arm bandaged up and then, after a brief snowball fight, continued their journey. Once they reached Undella Town, seeing as Christmas was just a few days away, the group decided that they should get Ellen home in time for the holidays. They managed to get her to Village Bridge the day before Christmas Eve, and decided to spend Christmas at the Burks' house. On Christmas Eve, they discovered that Ellen's father worked for Déoza, a weapons company that has connections with John Ford. The revelation left Ellen scared and confused, so that night Ryan sent Entei to help calm her spirits. Ryan left with the rest of the group for Dragonspiral Tower on Christmas Day, leaving Ellen in the care of her parents. The group found Ray, who had left Ellen's house the night before, in Opelucid city and before long they made it to Iccirus City, reuniting with Zach, Kyle, and Summer. However, "Black" was already there, and they chased him to the top of Dragonspiral Tower. There, the criminal summoned Zekrom from the Dark Stone. After an intense battle, in which Summer summoned Reshiram from the Light Stone, Evan used his power as Hero of Space to summon Palkia. The Master of Space teleported everyone, along with Ellen who had been traveling on foot in attempt to reunite with the group, to Plasma Castle in Black City. At Plasma Castle, Zach was able to summon Kyurem from the God Stone, but when "Black" and Zach's father showed up, Zekrom and Kyurem were fused into Black Kyurem. A corrupted Zach and Black Kyurem fought against Evan, Seth, and Palkia. The battle moved from Plasma Castle to the area over Accumula Town, and Ryan could only watch the battle unfold on the news. By the time Zach was finally defeated and Black Kyurem was separated, the Six Sages of Team Plasma demanded that the Liberty and Rocket agents leave Unova at once. Battle Against the Ancient Darkrai No longer welcome in Unova, the group teleported to Team Liberty's base on Four Island, where they prepared to battle the Ancient Darkrai that had covered Sinnoh and Hoenn in darkness. Before the battle, Klim "Kinali" Prizak used his power as Hero of Reverse to grant Ryan limited power of the Void. With this power, Ryan could nullify or "void" any status effect that had been placed on his Pokémon. Later, a Team Liberty agent working on Project Harmony approached Ryan with a prototype set of battle armor infused with the fire power of Heatran. He asked Ryan to test run the suit during the battle against the Darkrai. Once everyone was ready, Ryan joined Seth, Evan, Klim, and many others that had been part of the Unova group in traveling to the Sinjoh Ruins where the Ancient Darkrai had set the stage for their final battle. When they arrived, the Darkrai began to summon Sombra, the Alpha Darkrai. Then the Darkrai split up to fight the members of the Team Liberty strikeforce. Ryan and Ellen found themselves facing Seven. During the battle, the insane Darkrai put Quil and Togie to sleep with his Dark Void attack. With the powers Klim had given him, Ryan entered into the Void and after a long struggle managed to emerge, awakening his two Pokémon. By the time they managed to defeat Seven, Sombra was nearly free. Nine arrived to speed up the process, unleashing the Alpha Darkrai from his prison. Ryan fought valiantly alongside the others, and during the battle his Gabite evolved into a Garchomp. However, just when they thought they had finally defeated him, Sombra absorbed the other Darkrai (except for Five and Nine) into his essence, becoming a monstrosity. Overwhelmed by the powerful Darkrai, Ryan and his Pokémon fell into the Dark Void. However, even from the Void he was able to lend some energy to Seth, the Hero of Time, who ultimately sacrificed himself to defeat Sombra once and for all. Ceasefire Return to the Alamo and Opelucid Upon the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire as both sides struggled to recover from the destruction the Darkrai had wrought. Ryan returned to Fortree, which had been badly burned in a fire. He brought Ellen along with him, as he still felt responsible for her safety. During the peacetime, Ryan caught a Mareep (nicknamed Ampere). After six months, Ryan decided to head to Four Island to see what he could learn about the Pokédex he had found in the backpack he had taken from his home when Team Rocket drove him out. The Rockets had invaded his home upon allegations that his parents were assisting Team Liberty. At The Alamo, Ryan talked to one of the techs, who discovered that the Pokédex belonged to Liberty Agent Brendan Ruby. Ruby had disappeared after investigating Team Rocket activity at Paradise roughly three years prior. After learning that Ruby had been last seen being chased by a large black dragon-like Pokémon, Ryan searched through the Pokédex for a Pokémon matching that description. He saw that Hydreigon had been marked as "seen," even though Ryan himself had never seen that Pokémon. He reunited with Kyle and Jenny in The Alamo's R&D department. But before he could confirm his suspicions about Ruby's disappearance, Evan warned them that a familiar enemy had appeared in Opelucid. Ryan and Evan had a quick battle outside to train Ryan's Mareep. When they returned, Kyle had gone with Ray to Chapel with Galactic Admin Jupiter. Evan, Ryan, Sonja, and Jenny teleported to Opelucid to scope out the situation. In Opelucid, they found a man calling himself Kane had brainwashed all the citizens, claiming to be removing their fear. Ryan helped rescue the mayor of the city, Drayden, flying him away from the city's center on Togie and depositing him on the top of a tall building to keep him safe. When Ryan returned to the fight, he helped the others battle Kane, the Spacial Horror known as Feral, and the Ancient Darkrai Six. By then, Kyle, Ray, and Jupiter had also arrived on the scene. While Evan fought the Spacial Horror he had created, Ryan focused his efforts on Kane's Blaziken. When Six tried to use a Dark Void to ensnare the entire group, Three, Five, and Seven appeared and prevented the Ancient Darkrai from carrying out his plan. Ryan was at first suspicious of the arrival of three more Ancient Darkrai, especially of Seven, whom he had fought at the Sinjoh Ruins, but it soon became clear that they were not allied with Kane, Feral, and Six. Plasma Agent Amanda Zarth soon arrived on the scene to take Jupiter with her. Shortly after, Evan impaled Feral. Upon seeing that the tables had turned, Kane and Six disappeared into the shadows. Evan quickly left, warning the group that something was coming. Jenny followed him. Ryan landed near Sonja and Ray, and the three trainers retrieved Drayden from the rooftop Ryan had left him on. They met Kyle at the Pokémon Center, then all teleported back to Four Island. The Dance The next day, Ryan showed Ray around the Alamo, as the Separatist was still unfamiliar with the area. Traveling outside, they found four relatively new Liberty agents: Richard Apollo, Claus Diamond, and Colette and Zoe Llyan. Ryan and Ray had a tag team battle against the Llyan sisters, who surprised the two veteran trainers and managed to overpower them. Afterwards, Ryan and Ray informed the group of a dance they had heard about that would be held in the Liberty Banquet Hall that night. After that, Ryan and Ray parted ways to both prepare for the dance. At the dance, Ryan sought out Sonja, who had been left alone with Ray at a table after Kyle and a blonde girl left for the dance floor. Ryan asked Sonja to dance, but found it difficult to express his feelings to her. When he finally did, Zoe approached him, explaining that her sister Colette had wanted to dance with him. Sonja quickly left, agreeing that Ryan should dance with the new Liberty agent instead. As it turned out, Zoe had incorrectly assumed her sister's desire to dance, but Colette nevertheless agreed to dance with Ryan. During the dance, Ryan learned that Colette was from the far-off Kalos Region and had been training for Team Liberty for twelve years. At one point a burly man tried to butt in and take the dance from Ryan. Ryan almost accepted, wishing to clear things up with Sonja. But upon seeing the fearful look in Colette's eyes at being abandoned, Ryan changed his mind and whisked her away. When the dance ended at midnight, Colette abruptly ran off, dropping her shoes. Ryan chased after her, only to find Ray. The two eventually found Colette hiding in a courtyard, having knocked out the guy who had tried to steal her away earlier. While Ryan and Colette talked, Ray noticed a Fletchling about to land in Colette's hair and sent his Dewott Hozukimaru to attack it. At the last moment, Ryan stopped walking, placing himself in the line of fire. Ryan and Ray started arguing, ignoring Colette's pleas for them to stop. Annoyed at Ryan's antagonistic nature, Colette started to glow, a jagged yellow aura protruding from her body. Upon seeing Ryan and Ray's horrified faces, the young girl ran off. Ryan and Ray tried to find her, but were unsuccessful. Eventually Ryan showed Ray back to his rented room before returning to his own. The Liberty Agent collapsed on his bed, feeling the entire dance had been more trouble than it was worth. The Fortree Gluttonee Events of The Fortree Fracas and The Fortree Gluttonee story arcs The Search for Ellen Journey to Lilycove, the boat, recruiting Colette, and Ford Finale The Missing Zero Criminals in Keturi Post-Ford aftermath up until the plane ride to Mt. Silver Appearance ﻿ Ryan has dark brown hair and brown eyes and stands about 5'9". Before Team Rocket drove him out of Fortree, he wore a bright red shirt, but now he wears a loose-fitting gray long sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair tends to be rather messy. He also carries a blue backpack with supplies. Personality Happy and energetic, Ryan always tries to see the best in things, even to the point that he could be considered stubborn. He has also developed a close bond with his Pokémon. Pokémon Pokémon on Hand Pokémon in Storage Quotes "To be honest, I don't know what exactly we're doing, but I'm pretty sure it's like a saving-the-world type of thing." -- Ryan Sanders, on the Shiny Beast Group's mission Trivia *Despite being from and growing up in Hoenn, not one of Ryan's Pokémon is native to Hoenn. **This changed, however, when Jake Soren died and Ryan inherited his Aggron. *Dewott is the first of Ryan's Pokémon to receive a nickname change; as an Oshawott, she was called Osha, but the nickname was removed upon her evolution. **Mismagius is the second of Ryan's Pokémon to receive a nickname change; opposite of Osha's situation, she had no nickname as a Misdreavus, but was given the nickname Missy/Miss upon her evolution. (However, this was more of a retcon, as Ryan first referred to her as Miss right before she evolved.) *Out of Konuju's characters, Dack does not nickname any of his Pokémon, while Ellen gives nicknames of all of her Pokémon. In Ryan's case, exactly half of his Pokémon have nicknames. Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Trainers